Fairy Secret
by Alice Adalie
Summary: Apakah kamu percaya akan keberadaannya 'FAIRY' ? Hey, aku tahu bahwa 'FAIRY' itu hanyalah sebuah imajinasi kita saja. Tapi, heykalian tidak akan percaya ini. Seluruh kisah –ku berubah karena mereka, ya para 'FAIRY' itu. Pertama, bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang menyebut bahwa ia adalah seorang 'FAIRY'. Dan sekarang, gadis aneh tersebut mengatakan bahwa aku adalah reinkarnasi QUEEN!


BRUK!

"Haa!. . . ap –apa-apaan ini! O[]O "

Seorang gadis pink terlihat sedang menahan rasa sakit akibat terjungkal , kaget akan sesuatu yang jatuh tepat di depan matanya.

"Uhuk –uhuk!. . . aduh duh –ittai! Selalu seperti ini hahh.., sepertinya aku harus mulai mengulang pelajaran cara mendarat yang baik ke Mikuo-nii lagi nih. Baka~! X9 "

"Si –siapa kamu!? e.e"

"Ah, ada manusia O_O" gadis teal yang tiba-tiba saja muncul -entah dari mana- segera bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Ehem, hajimemashite watashiwa wa Hatsune Miku desu. Dan aku adalah seorang **peri,** Yoroshiku manusia gulali" sosok gadis berambut teal itu memperkenalkan dirinya, sebuah senyum tertera dengan jelas di wajah gadis yang mengaku bernama Hatsune Miku tersebut (Miku : SAYA EMANG MIKU! BAKA ALICE~! *lempar negi ke arah Alice* / Alice : GAHHH GOMENNASAI MIKU-CHAN~! QAQ).

". . . . . Pe –peri . . .? e_e"

"Iya! Lihat aku punya sayap kan ^w^" Miku membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi gadis berambut gulali yang masih terduduk kaget dibelakangnya. Sepasang sayap tiba-tiba saja muncul dari punggungnya. "Lihat lihat~! Benarkan" ucap Miku memperlihatkan sayap miliknya yang terbentang itu dengan tersenyum lima jari.

"Haa. . . "

'**Tidak mungkin!'**

"Eh eh! Manusia! O.o "

'**Peri. .? itu tidak mungkin ada. Itu hanya sebuah imajinasimu saja Luka. Bangun Luka! Ah aku tau, mungkin jika aku tidur aku pasti akan segera terbangun. Yosh'**

BRUK!

Dan si gadis pink bernama Luka itu –pun pada akhirnya pingsan –bukan tidur, meninggalkan seorang 'peri' yang sedang menatapnya cengo laksana orang yang habis di putusin sang kekasih karena sang kekasih ternyata berselingkuh di belakangnya (Alice : Ouch pasti sakit tuh, di putusin ckckckc. . / Miku : BAKA NO ALICE! *lempar negi raksasa* / Alice : Ouch Miku~! Sakittt!)

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY SECRET<strong>

**Apakah kamu percaya akan keberadaannya 'FAIRY' ? Hey, aku tahu bahwa 'FAIRY' itu hanyalah sebuah imajinasi kita saja. Tapi, heykalian tidak akan percaya ini. Seluruh kisah –ku berubah karena mereka, ya para 'FAIRY' itu. Pertama, bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang menyebut bahwa ia adalah seorang 'FAIRY'. Dan sekarang, gadis aneh tersebut mengatakan bahwa aku adalah reinkarnasi dari sang 'QUEEN' !**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Friendship, dan –sedikit Humor

**Char : **Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku

**Warning : **Cerita abal, gaje, OOC, dan** NO YURI!**

* * *

><p><strong>TAP TAP TAP . . . . TAP TAP TAP. . . .<strong>

**TAP TAP TAP . . . . TAP TAP TAP. . . .**

"JANGAN IKUTIN AKU!'

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas sedang menatap tajam –setajam silet ke arah gadis teal –yang sedari tadi terus mengekorinya. Sementara gadis berambut teal berkuncir dua yang di tatap tajam tersebut hanya memberikan sebuah senyum manis ke arah perempuan gulali bernama lengkap Megurine Luka itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Luka-chan?" tanya Miku –gadis teal sambil menatap polos Luka.

**CTAK**

"Karena aku harus sekolah!' kembali Luka berteriak ke arah Miku. Terlihat empat garis siku-siku yang sedang bertengger dengan manis di pelipisnya sepertinya ia terlalu marah karena Miku yang tidak dapat membaca situasinya saat ini. 'Anak ini... tidak tahu suasana!' batin Luka berteriak histeris.

"AAAAAAAKKKKHHHHH!"

"Luka-cha, kamu kenapa. . .?" Miku memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat Luka yang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri –frustasi.

"KAMU!" Luka menunjuk ke arah Miku " JA –NGAN PER –NAH MENGIKUTIKUU LAGIII! Hosh. . hosh. ."

". . . . ."

"Hosh. . hosh. ."

". . . . ."

**-5 Menit kemudian**

"ARGHK!"

"LUKA-CHAN MATTE!" teriak Miku memanggil-manggil nama Luka yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari meninggalkannya.

**SKIP TIME**

**SRET**

**TAP TAP TAP**

**BRUK!**

"Hahh. ."

"Luka-chan! Konnichiwa~!"

Kelas XI-A Crypton Gakuen,terlihat dua siswi dan seorang siswa sedang mengitari sebuah meja milik seorang gadis pink yang sedari kedatangannya terus memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan wajah lesuh nan BT miliknya. Tiga pasang mata yang melihat keadaan teman pink -nya yang sedang –sangat- tidak fit itundi tambah dengan aura-aura gloomy yang ia bawa itupun saling melihat satu sama lain sambil memberikan sebuah isyarat mata.

'**Hey Gumi-chan, kira-kira Luka-chan kenapa ya?'**

'**Meneketehe Rin-chan'**

'**Luka-chan mungkin sedang punya masalah, atau . . . dia sedang sakit!'**

'**Itu tidak mungkin Len-kun, Luka-chan itu gak pernah punya masalah'**

'**Kalau begitu sakit dong?'**

'**Mungkin'**

'**Ayo kita periksa!'**

Ketiga makhluk nista (Alice di bantai Rin,Len, dan Gumi) –ralat maksud saya ketiga pasang mata yang telah selesai berdiskusi inipun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luka.

"Tidak panas" ujar gadis berambut honey blonde bernama Kagamine Rin, yang sedang menempelkan dahi Luka ke dahinya.

"Pucat? Nggak kok, Luka-chan tidak terlihat pucat" ucap seorang pemuda yang memiliki paras wajah yang sama dengan gadis bernama Rin tadi.

"Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan Luka-chan sedang gejala 5L! Lemah, letih, lesuh, lelah, lunglai!" ujar Gumi, gadis berambut hijau itu.

"AP-AP-APPPPAAAAAA!" teriak mereka bertiga lebay.

"Berisik!" ucap Luka masih terus memandang ke arah luar jendela kelasnya.

"Luka-chan~! "

"Luka!"

"Luka-chan~"

". . . . . hahhh, aku baik-baik saja Gumi-chan, Rin-chan, Len-kun" Luka sweatdrop melihat ketiga sobatnya yang terlihat seperti akan menangis. Di tambah penyebutan namanya yang terlalu di dramatisirkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar Gumi-chan"

"Mi apah?"

"Mie goreng rebus, Len-kun"

"Ciyus mi apah, Luka-chan?"

". . . . . . . . . AAAAAKHH ALAY!" teriak Luka, pada akhirnya menghentikan obrolan alay tak bermutu mereka berempat (Alice : Ka –kalian AL4Y!/ Rin, Len, Gumi, Luka : KAN KAMU YANG NULIS! DASAR ALICE NO BAKA~!)

**TENG TENG**

Suara bell telah berbunyi, pertanda jam pelajar akan segera dimulai. Siswa siswi Crypton Gakuen yang mendengar bunyi sekolah mereka langsung berlari berhamburan dengan satu tujuan yang sama yaitu menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**

**SRET**

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" sapa seorang guru perempuan berambut coklat panjang bergelombang, memasuki kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk"

Luka membelalakkan kedua azurenya, melihat siapa 'teman barunya' tersebut.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang" gumam Luka mendesah –dengan tidak rela (?).

Seorang gadis berambut teal telah berdiri di depan kelas –rambut panjang yang diikat twin teal itu terkadang berkibar akibat tiupan angin musim semi- "Konnichiwa minna-san~!" sapa murid baru tersebut ceria " Watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu. Saya pindahan dari Hokkaido. Mohon bantuannya Minnaa~!" lanjutnya sambil ber-ojigi tak lupa senyum yang masih terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya (Alice : Ed- saya bukan YURI~!. Hanya menulis komen teman saya mengenai Miku -3-").

"Ah, kenapa dia ada disini sih!" Luka menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, LUKA-CHAANNNN~!" ucap –teriak- Miku, menyapa perempuan gulali yang sedang berduka (?) ria tersebut.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya" ujar guru berambut coklat itu.

"O, o, o. . . firasat buruk" Batin Luka memberikan peringatan.

'_SIAGA SATU,SIAGA SATU!'_ mungkin itulah isi hati Luka yang terdalam (Alice : nyahahah ampyuunn~!)

"Iya sensei, kami sudah saling kenal!" jawab Miku riang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Megurine-san istirahat nanti tolong Hatsune-san untuk memperken alkan sekolah ?" perintah sang guru dengan tatapan mata –Must-or-i-will. . . .-nya (Alice : Apa itu . . . –bingung sendiri-).

**DEG**

"**Oh man. .sudah ku duga. . . hahhh. . "**

"Baik, sen-sei. . . " jawab Luka yang langsung 5 L.

"LUKA BENERAN 5L!" teriak batin Gumi,Len,dan Rin kompak di saat yang sama pula.

"Hatsune-san, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah sana"

"Ha'i!" Miku berjalan menuju bangku kosong –yang akan menjadi bangkunya –yang berada di belakang gadis berambut Honey blonde.

"Hai! Namaku Kagamine Rin, dan itu kembaranku Kagamine Len. Yoroshiku Miku-chan!"

"Hatsune Miku, yoroshiku ne Rin-chan!"

"Baiklah anak-anak, buka buku paket kalian. Kita akan kembali me-riview pelajaran minggu lalu." Dan setelahnya kegiatan belajar-mengajar kembali terlaksanakan dengan selamat sentosa sehat bergizi (?).

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY SECRET<strong>

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa-siswi CG (Crypton Gakuen) langsung membaru menjadi satu entah itu koridor, maupun tujuan utama dari jam istirahat yaitu kantin. Begitupula dengan kedua main character kita ini, Luka dan Miku, terlihat sedikit kerepottan menerobos kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang di koridor sekolahnya.

'Aku harus menjauh darinya'

"Luka-chan matte!" teriak Miku menggapai tangan Luka yang sudah berada didepannya. "Luka-chan tadikan sudah janji untuk mengajak Miku berkeliling ne..." lanjutnya dengan puppy eyes.

'Ugh ... ' Luka mendesah panjang, pasalnya puppy eyes... ya puppy eyes! Itu adalah titik lemahnya. TITIK LEMAH SEORANG MEGURINE LUKA ADALAH PUPPY EYES SAUDARA-SAUDARA! (PLAK!)

Mendesah kembali sebelum dengan sangat berat hati gadis bernama Luka tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "Ayo ikut aku.. kita akan keliling sekolah" jawabnya berjalan mendahului Miku yang terlihat sangat bahagia di belakangnya.

"HAI'!'

* * *

><p><strong>TAP TAP TAP . . . . TAP TAP TAP. . . .<strong>

**TAP TAP TAP . . . . TAP TAP TAP. . .** .

"Ini toilet" TAP TAP TAP " Ini laboratorium Sciene, sebelah sana adalah lorong untuk First Grade, dan di ujung sana adalah kantin khusus untuk First Grade" ujar Luka dengan cepat x panjang x lebar jadinya apa hayooo (PLAK!)

"Huwaaaaa sugoii! Setiap tingkatan ada kantin dan labnya sendiri !" ucap Miku kagum dengan sekolah barunya.

'Kenapa aku harus terbelenggu bersama gadis gaje ini sih?' batin Luka meringis miris dengan nasipnya. Selama ini Luka selalu menghindari mereka yang dianggap pengganggu bagi Luka -pengecualian bagi ketiga makhluk Kuning-Hijau-Kuning itu yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak masih memakai popok- karena ia sendiri adalah tipe orang yang sangat menghargai suasana damai, tentram, aman, sentosa. Sehingga sangat sulit bagi mereka yang sudah di black list oleh Luka untuk dapat berteman dengan perempuan gulali satu ini.

Kedua Azure milik Luka menatap jam yang terpampang di ujung lorong ' 15 menit lagi bel... padahal aku belum makan.. bagaimana ini?'

**KRUYUUKKKKK~~~ (w)"**

"Ahem, lapar nih. Kamu lapar gak Miku?" tanya Luka berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Eh?" Miku menatap Luka, kemudian menyengir " Aku juga lapar Luka-chan. Soalnya sudah tiga hari belum makan hehehe"

Luka cengok 'Tiga hari? Belom makan? Dan dia masih bisa hidup! DENGAN SEHAT WALAFIAT KAYAK GINI! TIGA HARI LOOHH!'

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin sekarang Miku-chan. Keburu bel pelajaran berbunyi lagi" Luka menatap kantin yang masih terlihat padat dengan lautan murid yang kelaparan disana.

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"Miku?" Karena tidak mendapat respon Lukapun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat gadis teal tersebut "Miku! Apa yang kamu lakukan!?"

"Luka-chan,... lihat" Miku menunjuk ke arah taman belakang sekolah mereka.

"AKH! Si duo baka Pink dan Kuning itu!, tidakkah mereka –bisa- berhenti bertengkar seperti orang bodoh hanya untuk satu hari ini saja!?" Luka geram sendiri melihat dua pemuda yang sedang bertengkar di sana.

"Luka-chan kamu mengenal mereka?"

"Tentu saja, mereka adalah duo pembuat onar... selalu bertengkar dengan alasan yang sepele" Luka memijat pelan keningnya tugasnya menjadi seorang Kaichou / Ketua Osis selalu membuatnya pusing dan kewalahan apa lagi kedua pemuda yang berada di depannya itu "Mereka adalah anggota setokai, sama dengan aku" menghela napas " Ayo Miku, kita harus melerai mereka sebelum timbul korban (?) lagi" Lanjutnya menarik tangan gadis teal yang berada di sampingnya menuju ke tempat mahkluk pink dan kuning yang sedang bertengkar tersebut.

**BAG BUK PRANG CTAK!**

"PINKY BOY!"

"ORENJI BOY!"

"APA-APAAN TUH PINK! KAYAK CEWEK !"

"MAKSUD LO APA? GAK LIAT TUH JEBITAN!"

"GRRRRR!"

Luka menghela napas melihat pertengkaran konyol di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kalian berhenti!" teriak Luka berusaha melerai

"DIAM KAU MONSTER GULALI!'

**CTAK**

"Lu-Luka-chan...?" Miku bergetar, seketika atmosfir di sekitar perempuan gulali didepannya berubah, bersamaan dengan perubahan cuaca yang spesifik. Insting Fairy milik Miku bekerja mencoba mengolah perubahan cuaca yang terlalu drastis itu.

**ZAAAHHHH**

Hujan lebat seketika turun membasahi bumi, diiringi oleh suara petir yang menggelegar membuat gadis teal tersebut memekik ketakutan.

"Luka-chan! Ayo kita masuk!" Miku berseru memanggil nama gadis dihadapannya sambil terus berusaha menarik tangan perempuan tersebut –Sementara kedua pemuda yang membuat onar itu sendiri sudah kabur terlebih dahulu saat merasakan hawa atmosfir yang berbahaya dari Luka.-. Miku masih terus berusaha menarik tangan Luka sekuat tenaga, namun Luka masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, diam terpaku bak sebuah patung. Miku menautkan kedua alis tealnya 'Luka-chan?' gumamnya bingung. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan Luka, Miku berusaha melihat kondisi perempuan tersebut dari depan.

Kedua manik tealnya terbuka lebar, saat Miku melihat ekspresi Luka saat ini. 'Ini bukan Luka yang biasa' batinnya yakin.

Miku terdiam berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan alam sekitarnya "Tidak mungkin..." Miku terus memperhatikan kondisi Luka. 'Luka-lah sebab terjadinya perubahan ini, mungkinkah ia...' Miku berjinjit, berusaha menatap perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu lebih dekat.

Raut wajah yang tenang masih terlukis di wajah ayu milik Luka, namun ada yang berbeda disana, entah sejak kapan manik Azure tersebut berubah. Kedua azurenya tidak-lah lagi terpancar cahaya biru yang menenangkan namun melainkan warna merah kelabu dengan skema bintang –sihir- ditengahnya.

'Mata itu! Tidak mungkin!... Tak mungkin... Luka-chan adalah Queen!?'

TBC

**Yak sekian chapter pertama dari Fairy ohoho, ide ini sudah ada dari setahun yang lalu begitupun dengan ceritanya hehe. Tapi baru bisa di publish sekarang. Ohohoho**

**Tidak mau berlama lagi~ **

**R & R PLEASE**

**Don't forget to give me your opinion about this story and other (Kawai Akuma, and Music in Love). Karena pendapat serta kritik anda sangatlah berharga bagi saya xD ohoho.**

**Dan saya membuka request untuk cerita ini~ **


End file.
